Technical Fields
The disclosure relates to a device system, an information processor, a terminal device, and an abnormality determining method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-167776, filed Aug. 27, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Related Art
In a plant and a factory (hereinafter, called simply “plant” as a generic name of them), a DCS (Distributed Control System) is established, and an advanced automatic operation is implemented. In the distributed control system, field devices or example, a measurement device, a manipulation device, a display device, an alarm device, and other devices) and a controller controlling the field devices are connected to each other through a network. Process data which is necessary for a process control are transmitted and received between the controller and the field device.
Recently, a PAM (Plant Asset Management) system is often installed with the distributed control system so as to increase efficiency of the plant to a maximum level. The plant asset management system performs maintenance of devices and apparatuses installed in the plant, and the plant asset management system maintains and manages the facilities in an appropriate state over a long time. For example, a PRM (Plant Resource Manager) which is an example of the plant asset management system is disclosed in “PRM R3.0 NEW PLANT RESOURCE MANAGER”, MATSUMOTO Kouhei et al., Yokogawa Technical Report English Edition, No. 44, 2007, pages 5 to 8 (also published in Yokogawa Technical Report, Vol. 51, No. 2, 2007, pages 41 to 44, in Japanese),
If an abnormality occurs in the plant, a plant worker sets a parameter of a field device, adjusts the field device, and checks a state of the field device by using a terminal device. For example, a terminal device used by a plant worker and a field device management tool installed in the terminal device are disclosed in “FieldMate FIELD DEVICE MANAGEMENT TOOL FOR THE NEW ERA”, HIROOKA Isao et al., Yokogawa Technical Report English Edition, No. 44, 2007, pages 9 to 12 (also published in Yokogawa Technical Report, Vol. 51, No. 2, 2007, pages 45 to 48 in Japanese).
When the plant worker checks the field device, the plant worker determines whether or not an abnormality has occurred in the field device by using five senses. For example, the plant worker senses an abnormal operation sound by using an auditory sense, and senses a leakage of a pipeline by using a visual sense or a smelling sense, in order to determine whether or not an abnormality has occurred in the field device. However, if the worker has a little knowledge and a little experience, the worker may not notice the abnormality which has occurred in the field device.